


And Now?

by SambliongPalpatine



Category: Eastern Promises
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about what I think might've happened. It starts a bit before the ending events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new here, I've never published a work but here I am. This is not beta'ed and english is not my first language so feel free to correct me (; critics are welcomed, good or bad (please do not flame me)

'I'm just a driver' I say as Anna looks at me incredulously. I know she doesn't believe it. Sometimes I don't either. But what else could I've said?  
I needed to think about my cover, I couldn't tell her, not yet. I had to wait until it was safe.  
Anna shakes her head and leaves. I felt a little pang of pain. I liked her after all. But I understood in that moment that she could never like me back. I am a bad man, even if I try to convince myself of the contrary. I'm just fulfilling a job. A job that has demanded a great price to pay. I had to abandon my family, my Russia and a possibility of a family of my own.  
The day I decided to enter the Vory I buried my chance at love. One cannot be Vor and have the luxury of a wife and children at the same time. Because in one end was the safety issue and, in the other, they could be a distraction. Love is a weakness, in this business you need to feel nothing if you want to succeed. I wanted to succeed. But the day Anna came into the picture I... began to question my decisions. She was everything a man could want. Smart, brave, independent, caring... Beautiful. I did an effort to get her out of my thoughts. I did not succeed, of course.  
After that day when she went to the restaurant and confronted Kiril I did not see her until my stay at the hospital. I was aching all over and then, she came. I felt a little surprised and happy with her visit. Of course it wasn't to see how I was or what had happened, it was because her uncle.  
So, I was still the man I once was and told her I had sent him to Edinburg, he was safe. She was satisfied, smiled a bit and then left me to my thoughts.  
When they told me that the Russian desk in Scotland Yard wanted me back I felt angry. I was in! I had succeeded! So I told them.  
'They'll be waisting this' and I showed him my stars.  
'Tell them I'm through the door. Tell them you have seen stars'  
I had a plan and I was going to fulfill it.  
But then the day I was discharging myself from hospital Anna approached me, a little violent I must say.  
'Where is she?! Where is Christine?!'  
'What are you talking about?' I asked her, confusion dripping from my tone. Her confusion showed in her face.  
'I saw Kiril and I thought...'  
'Oh' this was not good, not at all. Anna grabbed my arm and dragged me behind her. She made me climb behind her in the bike, my wounds still hurt, I climbed nonetheless. While we were riding I remembered the first time I saw here, when I asked to buy this bike, how she smiled a little smile. Also thoughts of Kiril killing the baby plagued my mind. He was coward, he wouldn't dare. She was little one, Kiril had a heart deep down.  
We got to the river where he was about to drop her.  
'Kiril, please don't do it. She's just a baby. Please give her to me, she's cold.' Anna said. Then I approached him.  
'We don't kill babies. This will be bad for us. Your father's gone to far.'  
I embrace him, kissed his temple. I knew this would work.  
'Either are you with him or with me. Give me the baby' I pleaded. When he gave me baby I gave it to Anna.  
'Your father will go, you'll be boss. You are in charge now, we are partners.' I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and nodded.  
'Come, I drive you home'  
He separated form me and laughed.  
'We'll miss the fucking party of the year. Happy new year!' He ran up the steps while yelling.  
'Come Kolya!'  
I ignored him and went to Anna.  
'Are you ok?'  
'I need to know who you are. Why did you helped us?'  
I looked at her. It was then that I realized I loved her but obviously I couldn't say that. So I told her other truth.  
'How can I become.. king if king is still in place?'  
I managed a little smile, touched Christine's tiny head and kissed her forehead. Then I did what I've been dying to do since the first time. I kissed her, a chaste, quick kiss. But it was enough for me. At the time.  
'Do svidaniya, Anna Ivannovna'  
She sighed and said quietly  
'Do svidaniya'  
And then I walked to the steps and hesitated for a moment before climbing them and join Kiril in the car.


End file.
